A Cold Day In Hell!
by kissing-rosalie
Summary: Jace and Clary are from another dimension. Jace is a bad guy but Clary falls madly in love with him. they both get put on the Clave's most wanted list. And did i mention Jace Kills Clary. better than the summary please read.
1. A cold day in hell

**A/N well here's the story on why Jace killed Clary. I gave you a little preview through Valentines eye's in my story One Choice. You don't have to read one choice to understand whats going. But I would appreciate it if you did. so please read and review thanks.**

Chapter 1

A cold day in hell.

The day was a little cold for me. I could endure a frigid winter day, when snow covered the ground. But on a day like this, no snow and several degrees below zero is just make no sense.

I quickened my steps, freezing to death hadn't been one of my top ten ways of dieing. I finally rounded the corner on to the familiar street.

The institute seemed like a shining beacon, the one place I call home. Since I can remember Idris and the institute are the only places I feel safe.

Even though I haven't been to Idris much I Still feel like it's home. The bitter chill seemed to nip at my nose and ears I entered the institute.

"Clary!" Isabelle called my name excitedly. We've been friends forever and not to mention have been living in the same place since birth. She's my partner in crime and my right hand man. Were both parabatai.

"Hey Izzy." I spoke while removing my gloves and hat.

"Guess who's here." she seemed to tickle with excitement.

"Who."

"The Herondale's." She burst.

"Really well I hope they don't have a stick up there ass like the inquisitor." I jokingly laughed.

Izzy stopped laughing and she tried to inconspicuously point behind me. This is that old cliché when that person your talking about is standing right behind you.

"see thats the thing about our family we tend to leave that stick up our ass." He spoke from behind me.

I turned around to see him. He's fair with golden hair and a killer smile. He wore black from head to toe. He's hot and not my type. But he had aura about him that seemed to emanate dangerous.

"Look I didn't mean what I said." I tried to clean what I said before. The last thing I need right is another enemy. I already had plenty of those.

Let just for get about it. I'm Jace Herondale." he gave me a wicked smile. I bet this boy is always up to no good.

"I'm Clarissa Morgestern and thats my girl Izzy."

"We know each other from Alicante." Izzy mentioned.

"I guess I would know that if visited Idris much." I spoke.

I felt some thing vibrate in pocket. I pulled my phone out I had a new text message from my dad. I swear I shouldn't have ever taught him how to text. Thats all he does now.

From: Dad

Library Asap, and bring Izzy.

"Come on Izzy my father wants us. See you later Jace." He winked at me then turned on his heels.

* * *

XoXo

"There's been some demon activity at pandemonium. I need you and Izzy to eliminate the problem." My father just sat back in his chair with his phone in hand undoubtedly texting.

"What about Johnathan and Alec you don't want them on the assignment." I spoke. most of the time those two were with us."

"They both left this morning for Alicante with the Lightwoods." He spoke. I looked over at Isabelle she looked as confused as I felt. She hasn't left the institute all day so how come she didn't know.

"When was I going to find this out. Why didn't any one tell me?" I asked angrily. how did Johnathan get to go?

"Well no one could reach you. But the Clave wanted them both, so they left immediately, they had no time for a simple good bye." He looked up from his phone. I knew what that gestured meant, it meant you are dismissed.

I left the room Izzy followed, instead of going to my room I went to the Kitchen. I grabbed a vitamin water out of the refrigerator.

"So since were going to pandemonium tonight what should we put on?" this was Izzy department she usually choses my outfits for me.

Don't get me wrong I can dress myself but I know how it makes Izzy feel when I ask her. She sat there for a moment in deep thought.

"I have an Idea, I have this white dress it's gorgeous."

She smiled but I knew she must have been hurt by knowing Alec was gone. She was here when they left, but since were kids I bet they figured they didn't have to explain anything to us.

"So what are we waiting for lets go see what it looks like on me." I told her. She jumped out of her seat.

"Come on." she grabbed my hand and hurriedly pulled me to her room. I waited while she searched through her million articles of clothing. About five minutes later she came out of the room with this white dress. She held it up for me to examine.

"I love it, and why are you about to let me wear this?" I asked

"Well for one thing I couldn't fit it and also I thought you'd wear it better." She smiled.

"Thanks Izzy well I'm about to go and get ready I'll meet you at the weapons room when I'm done." she nodded while walking back into her closet.

I walked to my room I hurriedly changed, then fixed my hair. I put on my make up which I'm a pro at it now, Izzy actually gave me a class on how to use make up.

I left my room on the way out I bumped into something big. I had to use him to push my self back.

"Sorry I didn't see you there." I told Jace.

"Don't say sorry I knew you would try to touch my body some how." He gave me a cocky smile.

"Yea, I've been waiting around corners to accidentally bump into you." I told him sarcastically.

"First step is admitting, your on the road to recovery." he spoke with a laugh to his voice.

"I think you and your will ego need a little recovery if you don't get out of my way." I tried to step past him but he just blocked my way.

"So where you going?" He asked me.

"None of your business." he justed stood there not moving. I'm finding this highly annoying.

"Fine I'm going to go see my doctor." I lied. He scrutinizingly looked at me.

"Dressed like that and at nine o'clock at night." he pointed out my dress. Oh crap, I am not much of liar. I just started to laugh.

"Well I guess you caught me. I'm going to this club to check out some demon activity."

"Oh, you mind in I tag along?" He asked me.

"Actually Izzy and I got it." I told him.

"Alright have fun." He gave me a side ways glance before leaving. I hastily made my way to the weapons room. Izzy assorted her many weapons she had my favorites laid out on the table. She also had two leather jackets. I'm guessing one for me and one for her. When I entered she looked up at me.

"You ready for your runes?" She asked.

I nodded. She took the stele and started to draw the intricate runes, they burned with familiarity.

I know knew what the leather jackets were for. To cover my marks. Once she was done I gave her, her marks. We left the institute and walked the familiar streets of Brooklyn.

* * *

XoXo

I watched as Izzy swayed to the music, she could be some type of succubus the way she attracts these demons.

So far we took down two demons, it never fails to surprise me how these things can be so easily caught.

Here comes one now he slowly edging his way to dance with her. Once she catches his eye. She motions for him to follow.

They both left out of the back door. I followed once she had him in position I would eliminate him, hopefully he would be the last demon we would have to take care of tonight.

I waited one minute before before I went out there. I opened the door and found Izzy with her wipe around the demons neck.

I pulled out my seraph blade, I named it quickly and plunged the sword into the demons chest. His reeking blood spilled from his chest. Then he disappeared.

"So how much longer do you think will have to keep fighting these demons?" Izzy asked.

"Until there's a cold day in hell." I sighed.

**well there's chapter 1. did you like it. Should I keep going with this. I need some feed back, so review please! if you guys have any questions feel free to ask me!**


	2. War in Heaven

**A/N OK here's chapter 2 I'm going to try and update this as often as i can before school starts so please read and review. if you guys have any questions feel free to ask. How many of you are excited that Cassandra clare is working on city of fallen angels. I know I'am but a little disapointed that it's being told from simons P.o.v ok read review.**

**Chapter 2**

**War in Heaven**

_T__his wasn't how I thought I would die. The demon broke one of my legs and a sharp pain near my ribs kept me from moving. I used my seraph blade to protect me from any more advanced moves the demon tried on me. _

_I knew I wouldn't last five more minutes with this thing. I got to my feet even though the pain was excruciating. I swung the blade toward the demons torso. He dodged the move, he counter attacked by sending a crushing blow to my temple. _

_I wouldn't even be in this mess if I had found my matching socks. It sounds crazy I know but if I had found my socks I wouldn't be getting my butt kicked by some demon. _

**Earlier that day**

I woke up with the sun rays shining brightly in my room. Before I could fully wake up something seemed to feel off. I dismissed the feeling. I went straight to the shower and after that looked for my favorite pair of Sponge bob socks.

But what I found was one sponge bob sock. I left my room irritated, I went to the laundry room and searched the dryer but came up empty. I looked through all of the baskets but found nothing.

I know your probably thinking to your self why the big deal, but those are my lucky socks and when I get a weird feeling I always wear them.

Today I definitely had a weird feeling, since the moment I woke up everything just didn't seem right. So on days like these I put on my lucky socks and everything ends up fine.

I left the laundry room more frustrated than when I went in. next logical place to check would be in Isabelle's room. I knocked on the the door impatiently. Izzy answered the door still in her nighties and with half open eyes.

"Have you seen my other sock?" I showed her the one sock I had. She looked at me then the sock. She made a sound like "Hump" then closed the door. I took that as a "no".

I went back to my room. I found a yellow sock that would suffice until I found my missing one. I laced up my shoes and threw on a jacket.

I left the institute early enough to catch the breakfest special at this little restaurant around the corner. I ordered a cup of coffee and the breakfast special I ate it hungrily.

Just when I thought I might have a decent day the devil walks in. Ever heard of the devil wears Prada well this devil wears Gucci.

His name is Ian Archer, since the first day we met he made it his mission to make my life a living hell. If he wasn't a Shadowhunter I would introduce my foot to his ass.

Everything about him seemed to be well organized, from his chestnut brown hair to his perfectly pressed jeans. Once he noticed me he walked over to were I sat.

"Clarissa, I'm surprised to see you here alone, where's your pompous friend?" He arrogantly spoke then sat down.

"Isabelle is catching up on some beauty sleep." I told him.

"Yes of course. I heard about your body count from the other night. I have to say I'm impressed." he spoke with a cocky smile. he's refering to the night Isabelle and i went to pandimonium.

"You'd be impressed if I showed you how to tie your shoe laces." He laughed half-heartedly at my statement.

But the truth is, Ian is some one you'd want to impress. One day he'll be a prominent member of the Clave ruling and redoing the accords every two years just like his father.

"Clarissa when will we stop with this silly banter, you know I want you." I gave him a little laugh. This was his thing, always trying to get me to go out with him but each time my answer has been no. he's very persistent and one day I probably am going to give in to him.

"Of course I know that Ian, but do you know I how I feel about you." I spoke.

"You can't resist me, and you love me unconditionally." he spoke. He waited for a reaction from me. I only gave him a cold unreadable face. I then whispered to him.

"Lets try more along the line of I hate your guts." I told him. The waitress came over to my table she had my bill.

"You mind taking care of that?" I asked him. I pulled my jacket on as I prepared to leave. at least it wasn't as cold as the other day.

"Sure any thing for you Clarissa." I got up and started to walk away but before I reached the doors I turned back around.

"And Ian tip your waitress."

*** * ***

I didn't want to go straight back to the institute, I had planned on walking a little. But my plans changed when my dad text me to get home.

I went straight to library. I found my mother and father talking to each other. They instantly stopped when they noticed me enter.

"Clary I've been looking for you all morning. We have about two weeks until Christmas and the shadow hunter's ball. We need to go out and find you a dress." I totally forgot about the whole ball thing. I didn't want to attend, but my mother has made such a big fuss over it, I couldn't deny her.

"Of course mom I didn't forget." i lied straight through my teeth

"Also this is sort of a debut for all young female shadow hunter's." she began to walk away.

"Wait a minute you never said anything about a debut. what is a debut?" I asked.

"Well it's a time when girls around your age are presented at a ball to let others know your at the age when you could get married." I started to cut in but she quickly spoke.

"Before you say one thing Clarissa I just want you to know this has been done for hundreds years. Even mundies do it. Well use to . . ." She trailed off. I took this as my opportunity.

"So you want to send me to some party to get married off . . . well you have another thing coming, I'm not going." I stormed out of that room.

One things for sure on December 25th I will not be at some ball dancing the night away. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a Gatorade. I drunk it thirstily.

A hand touched my shoulder lightly. My eyes found Jace, just one look at him made my heart flutter. That was strange no one has ever done that to me before.

"Hey Jace." the words came out evenly.

"You want to get into some trouble?" he spoke coolly.

"Trouble, I don't look for trouble it usually it finds me." I eyed him suspiciously. He caught on to what I said.

"Are you calling me trouble?" he asked. I nodded. He bent down to my ear.

"Well Clarissa I'm going to be truthful with you I'm much more worse than trouble." I felt as if he had me in a trance. There's something about This boy I don't even know him but he's different.

"there's a little saying Izzy and I say."

"what?" He asked.

"It takes two to get one in trouble."

We both smiled mischievously. I knew in that instant we were thinking the same thing. 'If one of was getting in trouble it sure isn't going to be me.'

*** * ***

Jace had been very vague on what we were about to do. We left the institute in hurry I didn't want to run into my mom. After walking for a while I asked him where we were going.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked. Of course I did.

There was something deep down in us shadow hunters that makes us trust one another. I don't know if it's because we all share the angels blood or because we fight along side each other, but shadow hunters have no reason to distrust one another.

"Yes." on trust alone I followed Jace. We came to a dead end. The two buildings on either side of us were tall but the windows were boarded up.

"Just follow what I do." He told me. Before I could ask what he was talking about.

He ran then jumped to one side of the building then the other wall. He jumped back from wall to wall all the way up until he reached the roof.

I looked at him disbelievingly. How did he expect for me to get up there like that?

"Come on it's easy just try what I did." so I tried and failed miserably. I could her Jace laugh hysterically. That made me mad.

So I tried again and this time I made it half way up but my foot slipped. I fell back to the ground. This time I tried again I blocked everything out and only thought about making it to the roof. With that state of mind I made it up the walls and onto the roof.

"See it wasn't so hard." He spoke teasingly. I looked around the roof there wasn't anything but a door the that led into the building. Jace opened it and walked in. before I could cross the threshold I had that same feeling like I did when I woke up. Something about this place felt off.

"Jace wait a minute something doesn't feel right." It was so dark I couldn't even see his silhouette.

"Don't tell me your scared Clary?' He spoke from the darkness. Scared how insulting. All those foreboding feelings I've been having all day I dismissed them. no one calls me scared.

I carefully walked into the darkness. I placed my hands on the rail but I instantly removed them, my hands came back wet and sticky I could only think of it as blood. I pulled my seraph blade out I named it Gabriel it glowed to life in my hands.

"Jace where are you?" I called but he didn't answer when I came to a door and I went through. We were in some building that use to be an office. You could obviously see that no one has cleaned it in a while it looks like a place where homeless people stay.

"Jace." I called again but no answer.

I don't see any one, so I walked deeper into the room. The next thing I knew something hard crashed into the side of my rib cage. I fell to the ground but swiftly recovered.

I was face to face with a Eidolon demon. This is the type of demon that can change shape. And right now it took on the shape of a man.

But any shadow hunter would know from a mile away that this was a Eidolon demon only because of it's stench. The demon moved fast he swept my feet from under me then once I was down stepped down on my leg then broke it. I screamed out in pain.

This wasn't how I thought I would die. The demon broke one of my legs and a sharp pain near my ribs kept me from moving. I used my seraph blade to protect me from any more advanced moves the demon tried on me.

I knew I wouldn't last five more minutes with this thing. I got to my feet even though the pain was excruciating. I swung the blade toward the demon torso. He dodged the move, he counter attacked by sending a crushing blow to my temple.

I wouldn't even be in this mess if I had found my matching socks. It sounds crazy I know but if I had found my socks I wouldn't be getting my butt kicked by some demon. I was on the ground, the demon stood over me triumphant, he bent down to my level then spoke.

"filthy shadow hunter." His acid laced voice spit the words out.

If I had only found my sock maybe I wouldn't be in this mess. I started to drift off into unconsciousness when I heard a furious voice ring through the room. I suddenly thought if there was a war in heaven his voice would definitely be heard.

**ok so that was chapter 2 please tell me what you think about the story, and review it keeps me writing.**


	3. Angels and Demons

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything.**

I woke up in the infirmary, I didn't feel any pain from the Injuries I received from that demon. I don't remember what happened except that the demon had the advantage over me.

I was losing, and about to die until . . . until . . . what had happened? The last thing I had heard was a voice, Jace's voice screaming at the monster.

Jace must have saved me from that thing. I moved the sheets back and placed my bare feet on the cold floor.

My legs seemed to wobble at first as if I hadn't used them in days. All the lights are completely out, so it made it a little harder to find my way to the door.

Once at the door I bumped into someone that someone reached out to steady me. He turned on the light and I became face to face with Jace.

At first I had that same unexplainable feeling but it was completely forgotten when I remembered what happened.

"Where the hell were you? I was nearly killed! I wish you had of told me we were walking into some trap!" I was so mad I could hardly say what I wanted to him. And trust me a lot more words wanted fly out of my mouth. He stayed silent.

"It was my fault I know but I didn't think a demon was going to be there!" he yelled right back at me.

"Well then tell me what did you think was going to be there?" I asked.

"It was suppose to be vampire nest." he said. Why in the hell would he take me to a vampire nest in the first place. Did he not know what the accords say.

"Why would we be going to a vampire nest in the first place?" I asked him.

"Fine I'll tell you I planned on killing every blood sucker I could." this just infuriated me, he could of gotten me killed. I tried to storm pass him but slipped he tried to catch me but I fell and hit my head on a corner of something. I could feel the blood oozing out. Jace stood above me he reached down and grabbed my arm.

"Let me GO! Stop." I tried to wriggle free from his grasp but he was to strong.

"Clary! What the hell leave me sister alone." I would know that voice anywhere it was Johnathan. He rushed over to me and took me away from Jace. He looked at my head injury.

"What did you do to her? I swear if I find out you hit her I'll kill you." before I could protest Johnathan was pulling me along and away from Jace. I finally had to snatch away from him. He looked furious. I was the one who had to pull him to my room.

"You let him hit you Clary?" he asked.

"What? No. it was all a misunderstanding." I told him.

"I don't like him Clary I want you stay away from him." Johnathan looked serious. Jace hadn't even done anything. It was my fault. I would have to keep Jace and Jhonathan out of the room or all hell would be loose. They would be like an Angel and Demon ready to go for an all out war.

**Ok this was just a filler, but a chapter all the same please review. Oh and I would like to thank all of you for being such a great reviewers. So in about a day or two I'll have the next chapter up.**


	4. Enchanted

**OK here's chapter 4 please read and review**

Chapter 4

It's been about two weeks since when Johnathan accused Jace of hitting me. I tried to tell Johnathan the truth but he convinced himself that Jace had hit me.

Now my mother and father believes what Johnathan told them. The Herondale's moved out the next day I told Jace how sorry I was but he didn't want an apology, and I haven't seen Jace since.

So now my whole family is convinced Jace is a bad guy. Today my mother and I are going out to buy my dress for the shadow hunter's ball. I'm going through with the whole debut thing, my mother can be so persuasive.

We walked through the store searching through the different dresses. I finally came to one that just caught my eye.

It's white with a intricately beaded top even the spaghetti straps are beaded, the bottom is soft as silk it fluffs out at the bottom of the dress. This is the one I want. I looked for my mom she was right behind me looking at the dress.

"This one is beautiful, no doubt you'll have all eyes on you if you wear this." I thought exactly the same thing. I tried the dress on it fit perfectly but when I saw myself in the mirror I was surprised. The dress made me look so much older. We took the dress to the cashier to pay for it. Once out side my mother began to speak.

"You go can home I'm going to have your dress enchanted by a warlock I know." she told me.

"What? And why? Who is this warlock." I asked.

"OK Clarissa you always want to know whats going on but I want it to be a surprise. But the warlock I'm going to have enchant your dress is Magnus Bane." Thats all she told me then she walked away.

Everyone was so excited about Christmas but not me. I couldn't get Jace out of my mind.

I went to the borders across the street. I bought some manga's for max when I get home I'll have to wrapped them up. I caught a cab back to the institute.

"Hey girl, you ready for the ball tomorrow night?" Izzy asked while I drunk some juice.

"I don't see the point but yes I'm as ready as I'll ever be." she noticed my gloomy mood.

"Clary what are you so worried about? Is it Jace?"

"yes, but you know Jace would never hit me, but once Johnathan gets an idea in his head he sticks with it. I just want to apologize for what happened. I'm having such a bad day it cant get any worse than this." I heard foot steps coming near the kitchen but I didn't look up to see who entered.

"Merry Christmas." Ian spoke

"Apparently my day can get worse." I groaned as I turned around. To look at him.

"Clarissa I understand you don't have a date for the ball tomorrow. Ladies shouldn't go not escorted."

Izzy laughed then spoke. "I don't have a date but I'm going."

"Well I said ladies, and that didn't mean you." he chuckled.

"You jerk!" Izzy stormed away spilling some water on Ian's shoes.

"Oh yes that was very lady like!" he screamed at her. He turned his eye's back on me. I didn't feel like arguing with him today.

"Do you know a Jace Herondale?" I asked him.

"Yea I do, he's a real trouble maker but one hell of a shadow hunter. If he wasn't so reckless he probably have the next spot on the clave." he told me. I finished off my juice then got ready leave.

"Hey Ian I'll go with you." at first he looked shocked then regained his composure.

"This is a day to be remembered you finally said yes to me I must be wearing you down." he looked me up down with those curious eyes.

"No, I only said yes because you were going to ask my mother could you take me, and of course she would have said yes. I know you like that back of my hand you cant get anything past me." I told him. He only smiled.

"Am I becoming that predictable now?" he asked.

I laughed. "see you tomorrow." it's Christmas eve and everyone was at home, even Izzy parents were here.

They usually stay in Alicante with max, while Izzy and Alec stay here to learn from my father. But this is the perfect day for every one to catch up on some rest.

So thats what I believe everyone's doing. Except for my mom she wasn't back yet. All around the institute it was decorated to represent this holiday, I found it comforting.

I walked back to my room and I took the manga's I bought for Max and wrapped them I put them in my closet. I laid down I figured I could get some drawing down but before the pencil could touched the paper I fell asleep.

*** * ***

"Wake up! Wake up! Come on Clary everyone's waiting for you." I opened my eyes to see a very excited Max.

"OK I'm up. Max look in my closet and get that present I have in there." he did as told and came back with a very brightly covered box.

"Open it!" I told him with excitement. He tore off all the paper then opened the box he pulled out five Maiga's.

"I thought you would like those it's called Vampire Knight and those are the first five volumes. when you get done with those I'll take you to get some more." he couldn't speak he just bombarded me with hugs.

"Come on we gotta get to the main room where everyone is." He dragged me out of bed we reached everyone in record time.

Everyone was here Alec, Izzy, mom, dad, Johnathan, Maryse and Robert. They all had presents on there laps my mother walked over to me and handed me some thing small. I opened it eagerly. I pulled out a small seraph blade the hilt had runes engraved into it.

"It's called Gabriel after the archangel your father and I stayed up all night putting those runes on it. There's one specific one that we both agreed on."

"No way shape or form can that blade harm you. So for instance lets say your running from something and you fall on it. Nothing will happen you wont get harmed at all." I smiled at her, this was so special.

Thanks mom. I went over to the Christmas tree pulled out her present.

"This is for you and dad." she opened it my father walked up behind her to see what it was. She looked up at me with tears in her eye's

"where did you find this?" she asked.

"It was on in between one of the books in the library" it was a picture of my mother when she was pregnant. She was sitting under a big oak tree with a book in her lap.

My father must have been the one to take the picture. I figured she was in Idris she looked so happy. I took the picture to a professional to restore it and to blow it up.

"OK everyone it's Christmas open your presents." my father told them. My mother only looked at me then hugged me tightly.

*** * ***

my mother brought my dress into my room. I was anxiously waiting to see how the dress had been enchanted. Whens she walked in with it, it just looked the same.

"Put it on." I did quickly. Once I noticed that the dress its self was floating. As if there was no gravity in the room.

When I would turn a certain way the dress would have to catch up with my movements. Somehow I felt like some Ancient Priestess. My mother looked at me with those same eyes she was probably remembering her first time at her shadow hunter's ball.

"Go have Izzy put on your make up and fix your hair OK. Oh wait, here every girl should have pearls" she placed the pearls around my neck. I walked away to find Izzy. I found Alec and Johnathan wearing matching white tux.

"Hey have you two seen Izzy?" They finally looked at me.

"Whoa Clary you look stunning." Alec told me. Then I heard a shriek and I knew it was Isabelle. She was wearing an off white dress it was strapless and the whole dress was beaded with these golden beads.

It was beautiful. Before I could say anything she pulled me to her room and began. Once finished we met up with every one a warlock came to the institute and made a portal to Alicante.

We all went through and found our found ourselves in the streets of Alicante. The ball was held in the hall of accords. We waited in line as everyone who entered was announced. I felt someone come up behind me.

"You look beautiful." Ian spoke into my ear. He held out his arm for me to take it. It did. We were announced next.

"Clarissa Morgestern and Ian Redwood." the hall of accords was brightly lit up everyone danced it was a time to celebrate. Ian and I made our way to the dance floor. We danced for a while until Izzy pulled me aside.

"This music is about to get on my nerves." she told me agitated. She pulled out her new I Pod. And I knew right then what she was thinking.

"How are you even going to use it theres no where for you to plug it up." I told her.

"Let me worry about that." she walked away into the crowd. In the crowd I spotted Jace he looked so nice with his black tux on. He seemed to just command attention.

then I heard Kenye West rap through some speakers. Heartless is was one of my favorite songs. Izzy actually done it. The grown up looked at each other confused while the teenagers danced to music now it actually seemed like a party. I saw Izzy body in the crowd moving to the beat and swaying. I walked outside to the water fountain. It was cold here like it was back home but I still had goose bumps.

"Don't you look beautiful." I turned around to see Jace standing a few feet away from me.

"Jace." he slowly walked over to me. Now there was hardly any distance between us.

"I just want to say how sorr­

My words were stopped by Jace's lips they were so soft, and he seemed to kiss me with intensity. I found that this had to be one of the best Kisses I've ever had.

Not that I've had a lot. He wrapped one arm around my waist and the other cupped my face. Our breathes became labored and when we ended it I wanted more. We looked at each all I saw was Jace nothing else mattered.

**Ok thanks for reading please review. I want to see how much you guys like this story. I wont update until I have eight reviews.**


	5. Wounds

**Chapter 5 **

Izzy circled around me. She snapped her whip, and in it cracked no more than an inch away from skin. She very quick and very good with a whip.

I snapped my whip lazily in Isabelle's direction. I was sizing up her reflexes and seeing if I could find any weak points.

The muscle in her left arm stiffened I raised my whip just in time to block her move. I snapped the whip, it wound around her arm.

I jerked her forward, she lost her balance, I quickly let go of her I saw small red droplets hit the floor.

"Thats a point for me." I told her. She flicked her whip twice and made a perfect X in my shirt. It wasn't hard enough to draw blood but it stung like a blazing fire.

"You do know I just bought this shirt?" I snapped my leather whip near her shoulder it made contact the blood oozed from the wound. She looked at it then at me.

"Thats your point one more and you win." she told me. Her whip cracked, it struck my left cheek. And as the the whip retreated I could see my blood fly with it.

"My point Clary." Izzy spoke wickedly. Her whip cracked but I moved in time to doge it. I snapped mine quickly, it fell on her shin the pants were shredded, and I saw the blood soak her jeans.

"And I win." I smiled victoriously. "And by the way Izzy you better hope this doesn't scar." when we challenge each other to duel using whips we cant heal the wounds with our Steele.

So she better hope that the cut on my face doesn't scar. I left her alone to train some more I just wanted to go to my room and catch up on some rest. I thought about Jace and the last time we saw each other. Just after we had kissed Izzy found me.

"Clary we have to go." she spoke quickly

"Why?" I wanted to know.

"The Inquisitor kicked us out." I looked at Jace he gave me an apologetic look.

"Bye Jace." I told him. He squeezed my hand tightly then let go. I ran up the stairs to meet Izzy and we left.

That was the last time I had saw Jace. I made the quick walk to my room. All I wanted to do now was just lay down and get some rest. I quickly changed out of my shadow hunters uniform.

I heard a TAP come from my window. At first I just dismissed it. But then I heard it again.

TAP! It was louder now.

I moved the curtains to the side and an angelic face peered in from the other side. I hastily opened the window. He came through the window easily.

"Jace what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see you." he spoke.

"Yea thats pretty clear." I told him.

"Can you imagine whats it's been like not being able to just come and see you? It's been torture."

"I know what you mean." I laughed. We stood there for a few more awkward seconds then he spoke.

"What happened to your face?"

"Oh, I had a duel with Isabelle."

"what weapon?"

"The whip" I told him. "So what where you up to?" when he looked confused I pointed to the blood on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Oh this I was taking down these demons." something didn't make sense. Demon blood isn't that color. But before I could analyze it any further. The alarms in the institute started going off.

"I have to go but will you come back a little later."

"Sure, Anything for you." I left the room quickly and met up with Alec in the hall.

"You know whats going on?" I asked him. He shook his head no. when we came to the library everyone was there.

"OK since everyone's here I can explain whats going on." my father began speaking. I sat in a chair next to Max .

"I was just informed that a member of the clave has been murdered." Everyone started to speak abruptly.

"I don't know all the technicalities right now. But we do have a suspect?"

"who." I asked.

"Jace Herondale." he spoke his name with hatred.

"What! No way! Jace would never do something like that."

"Clarissa your little fantasies about this boy has clouded your judgment."

"Do you have any proof that he's done it?" I didn't receive no answer.

"Alec make sure everyone gets ready. The clave has issued a city wide man hunt."

"So what are you going to do hunt him down like some animal." I almost screamed at my father.

"Thats exactly what where about to do. He became an animal the moment he ended a fellow shadow hunter's LIFE!" I felt shocked my father had never yelled at me before. And I knew at that moment my father was someone to fear.

"Valentine! Don't yell at Clary that way." my mother tried to tell him.

"Don't worry about it mom. I'm out of here." everyone looked at me with mimicked shocked faces. I left and went straight to my room.

I packed what ever I could get my hands. Then felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and was surprised to see Jace.

"What are you still doing here? You know what it doesn't matter. Is it true you killed a member of the clave?" his face turned grave.

"Yes it's true Clary." every emotion seemed to want to spill out of me at once.

"Jace, how could you." those were the only words I could form. I heard someone knock on my door.

"Go in my bathroom." He did reluctantly. I opened my door to see my brother standing there.

"Were about to leave and meet up with the other shadow hunters at the silent city."

"OK." I said.

"Clary don't do anything stupid." I closed the door. Jace came out.

"Look every shadow hunter in the city is going to be looking for you. But first there all going to the silent city, so right now would be best for you to leave."

"I'm not leaving Clary, I didn't do anything."

"I believe you, but try convincing my father." Jace grabbed both of my shoulders, suddenly he was serious. Then all that drained from his face, he kissed me passionately. Before I knew we were both on the bed.

**A/N OK I'm taking my story in a different direction than I had originally planned. I'm changing a couple things so I can speed things up. So if you guys get confused please ask me. **


	6. authors note

Ok I only have two reviews for my 5th chapter

I planned on posting the next chapter by Saturday.

But that all depends on how many reviews I get.

So if you guys want a new chapter then please just review

If all you say is good work I'll be satisfied.

Also I would like to thank burning impossibly bright for giving me a great Idea

that I have used in my next chapter called **Dealings With a Demon. **

This chapter will be in Jace's P.O.V. It will clear up the question did Jace actually kill a member of the

Clave so IF you want to find out what happened you know what to do.


	7. Dealings With A Demon

**A/N OK here's the next chapter I couldn't wait to post it on Saturdays so I wanted to thank a couple of my reviewers**

**Burning Impossibly Bright I just want to give some credit to you for helping me with the idea of having this chapter in Jaces P.O.V.**

**Then I wanted to thank you guys for reviewing.**

**Dimitri's-babe **

**TheSupremeRulerOfTheUniverse**

**jay-bird95 **

**shopaholic92 **

**maxeyn **

**CHAPTER 6**

"Clary we have to go." Isabelle spoke to Clary. I wasn't ready for her to leave I needed more time.

"Why?" she asked. I looked from her back to Izzy. I could see a smile pulling at her lips.

"The Inquisitor kicked us out." Clary looked at me with those gorgeous eyes. I could only stare back, there were no words I could say.

Then she spoke the words I had be dreading ever since Izzy walked upon us. "Bye Jace" she spoke with disappointment in her voice.

I reached out for her hand mechanically then squeezed it tightly. I watched as she left the party.

I searched for my grandmother, I found her sitting alone sipping on a drink. I wasn't surprised to see her alone, many people try to avoid her.

She can be a bit intimidating but also she always has to find out the truth in everything she will drill you even on the most simplest questions.

"Grandma I was hoping I would find you here." she looked up at me then simply returned her gaze to her drink.

"How many time do I have to tell you Johnathan to call me Inquisitor when where at gatherings such as these?"

"well Inquisitor why did you kick Clary and them out." She smiled to her self.

"They were a nuisance, I couldn't have them disturbing the peace." she spoke matter of factly.

"What Exactly did they do?" I asked.

"Do not question me Jace I had my reasons." she snapped.

I knew then I wouldn't get anything else from her. I walked away from her from everyone And into the darkness.

* * *

"Are you Magnus Bane?" I asked. I have to admit when he first asked for us to meet I Imagined the high warlock of Brooklyn to be more daunting.

But the person that stood before me had blue glitter in his hair, he wore black leather pants and a shirt that had "Hot" written all over it.

"Lets take a walk." he spoke, I followed. Earlier during the day I received a fire message from him stating that he had important information for me.

At first I hadn't planned on coming but I kept having this gut feeling that had I had to see him.

"So lets get straight to the point. The reason I needed to see you is because I found out about a new drug that Humans are taking."

"You needed to see me because of a mundane affair?" This was a complete waste of my time.

"Listen for a sec shadow hunter. This isn't any old drug this is Demon blood where talking about." at the mention of the word demon I listened more intently.

"What about there blood?" He stopped in his tracks and then his face turned grave. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a balled up piece of tissue. He unfolded it slowly then the only thing that showed was a black tablet.

"Have you ever seen this before?"

"No, I haven't but it looks like a supplement tab, but why is it black?" I asked.

"That was Exactly what I wanted to know?"

"Two days ago I went to a human club. I noticed that some people were passing these around I had received two. I had popped one into my mouth and in an instant I started to choke, it felt as if my lungs had closed and all the air was gone." He stopped talking while a young couple passed us by.

"So your body rejected the drug isn't that normal for you?" I asked. Why would something made like that harm a warlock?

"No it's not normal. I've tried things before and I've never been affected in any kind of way." he answered.

"So then the fay must have something to do with it?" I could see the fairies messing with human by making some concoction to get them high, they loved to play around with humans.

"No it wasn't the fay, but after I was done choking I found the Boy who gave it to me. He was a demon, I gathered every piece of information I could out of him. What I learned, I was more surprised than I've ever been."

He stopped talking then remembered he still had the tablet in his hand he placed it back into his pocket. It could see that what ever he had on his mind was eating away at him.

"Well tell me already?" I asked agitated.

"A member of the clave is selling demon blood in the form of a tablet."

* * *

The warlock and I stood out side in an Isolated area. He was getting ready to make a portal to Idris for me. We both came to one conclusion I have stop this person from selling this stuff.

Magnus had told me exactly what the demon drug was doing to the humans. While the demon blood was toxic to magnus it was getting humans high.

He told me he saw a human girl take the tablet and not a minute later she was hallucinating then she died.

He told me her heart was over working it's self and it gave out. He also did some research and found out fifty other teenagers died from the same thing.

So we have an epidemic on our hands. I would have never believed this warlock if I hadn't seen it for my self. Magnus showed me exactly what the tablet does and lets just say this isn't the type of high these kids are looking for.

"Good luck shadow hunter." magnus called after me as I walked through the portal.

"Hail and farewell." I told him. The next thing I knew I was out side of Alicante. While in Alicante I would have to avoid any family I had here.

The walk to Alicante hadn't taken long I stood out side of the perpetrators home. For once I didn't know how I was suppose to handle this. Then the door opened.

"Jace I've been waiting for you."

"yeah, well rush hour is a bitch." I told him sarcastically. He had a amused look on his face

"Marcus Archer it's been to long it's sad that we had to see each other under these circumstances." I told him.

This man is an over achiever and as far as I could tell a psychopath. He's also the father of Ian Archer that arrogant boy that had brought Clary to the shadow hunters ball.

My fist curled tightly at the thought of Clary being around someone like Ian Archer.

"Please come in." I went in side it made no sense to fight him out side. I walked through the front doors.

"You know why I'm here?" I asked. I wouldn't be surprised if he told me yes.

"Yes of course I knew." He spoke

"well then lets get to the point, there's a certain girl I need to see when I'm done."

"Ah yes Valentines daughter I don't really thinks shes your type. Now my son Ian would be the perfect match for her." an evil smile pulled at his lips.

"So tell me Marcus why are you do this?"

"doing what?" He answered.

"Don't play dumb with me. Your dealings with a demon?" He took a step closer. I could see the muscles in his arm tighten, he was getting ready to attack.

"Well I find that humans are unworthy creatures, I would rather have a world full of shadow hunters and down worlders." I caught his fist before he could make the strike for my face.

"You want all humans dead?" I strained through my lips. I kicked his legs from under him. I saw his head make contact with the floor first.

"Yes." he spit through his lips.

"Well then you are no longer a shadow hunter you go against everything we stand for. And for that you have to die." I pulled my seraph blade from it's sheath. I named it. I never would have thought I would use my weapon to slay a fellow hunter.

"Hail and farewell Marcus may the angels throw you to the deepest pits of hell!" Then I plunged my knife into his heart. Some of his blood stained my shirt.

"JOHNATHAN!" a familiar womans voiced screamed. I turned around to her standing in the door way.

"Grandmother what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing but I can clearly see what you had planned."

"It's not what you think he was the worst kind of shadow hunter! He was selling demon blood to human he was a corrupted member of the clave I had every right to destroy this monster."

"Yes you did, but did you ever think of the consequences, you should have come to the clave!"

"And for what!" Before she could answer. The fire in the fire place started to form words. We both stared and read it.

_If you received this message I'm dead. The person who has done this is a fellow shadow hunter. Jace Herondale is my murderer I knew eventually he would come for me and beware he will try to kill every member of the clave. -Marcus Ian _

We both looked at each other, how could he have done this? He had to have had a warlock make the message and when he died the message was sent to everyone.

"Jace leave don't ever come back. I want you to run and then keep running." my grandmother spoke. I knew my life as Jace Herondale the shadow hunter was over.

I would be hunted for the rest of my life. I could try to convince the clave but I knew it would all be in vain. I killed a fellow hunter an unforgivable crime. I hugged my grandmother for the last time.

"Good bye inquisitor." I could see the tears forming in her eye's but I knew I had to leave I had to see Clary. She had to know the truth she was the only one that mattered now. I ran into the night and left behind my life as a shadow hunter.

* * *

I Stood outside of Clary's window, I Tapped on it impatiently. Then I saw the most beautiful sight ever. She looked out at me then opened the window quickly, I climbed through it.

"Jace what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see you." I spoke.

"Yea thats pretty clear." she spoke a smile touching her face

"Can you imagine whats it's been like not being able to just come and see you? It's been torture."

"I know what you mean." she laughed. I thought about how I would tell her what happened. But then I looked at her again and I saw a cut on her face.

"What happened to your face?" her hand reached for the mark instinctivly.

"Oh, I had a duel with Isabelle."

"what weapon?"

"The whip" she spoke. "So what where you up to?" she pointed out the blood on the sleeve of my shirt at first I didn't know how to answer so I lied.

"Oh this, I was taking down these demons." at least it wasn't a whole lie, Marcus might as well had been one. The alarms in the institute started going off.

"I have to go but will you come back a little later." she spoke, but I wouldn't be able to come back later.

"Sure, Anything for you." she left the room quickly. I went to her bathroom and tried to clean up the blood that had got on my shirt.

I heard Clary come in. When I came out I saw her packing her things I touched her shoulder lightly. She turned around and looked at me. And I mean she really looked at me as if she was searching for something.

"What are you still doing here? You know what it doesn't matter. Is it true you killed a member of the clave?"

"Yes it's true Clary." what else could I saw it was the truth.

"Jace, how could you." to hear the dissapointment in her voice made every cell in my body ache. I was about to tell her everything but then there was a knock at her door.

"Go in my bathroom." I did reluctantly. I could hear there conversation very clearly.

"Were about to leave and meet up with the other shadow hunters at the silent city." that had to of been her brother.

"OK." I heard her say.

"Clary don't do anything stupid." her brother spoke then I heard the sound of the door closing. Then I came out.

"Look every shadow hunter in the city is going to be looking for you. But first there all going to the silent city, so right now would be best for you to leave."

"I'm not leaving Clary, I didn't do anything."

"I believe you, but try convincing my father." I grabbed both of her shoulders. I kissed her passionately. Then we slowly made our way to the bed.

**REVIEW PLEASE! JUST PRESS THE BUTTON! THANKS**


	8. Nightmare of you

**This is just a filler but I wanted my reviewers to read this please tell me what you think and review I love hearing from you. **

**Chapter 8**

"Where will we go?" I asked. Jace and I planned on leaving and to never return but he told me there are some loose ends he needs to tie up.

"Far away. I want to make sure this is what you want." This is what I want. I want to be with him for ever. That would mean I would have to leave my family never see them again. It would be a small price to pay.

"Don't ask me silly questions I've already made up my mind. And I want to be with you no one else." he smiled but I could see the pain behind his eyes but I could also see the love that he has for me and that was enough.

"Get your things were leaving." He spoke. I looked around my room once more. I said goodbye to all I ever known. As we made our way out of the institute I silently waved goodbye. I would never be able to come home. But little did I know the day I would come back to the institute would be the day that I died.

**2 weeks later**

I sat in the bathroom of this place that Jace told me was a safe house. I knew about the many safe house planted through out the city. But they were for fugitives and down worlders. I let a huge breath that I had been holding out.

I held the little plastic stick waiting to know the answer to my question. Why do I have to wait two minutes for the results.

Why the bell rang to let me know my agonizing two minutes were over I looked at the test. A plus meant you were pregnant but a minus meant you weren't.

I walked over to the counter and picked it up and when I looked at the results it had a plus it meant I was pregnant.

Then something came at me full force. Several things happened at once I saw myself pregnant I was in my old room and I was crying. I could tell that I was very pregnant at least seven months. And then the door to my room burst open.

Jace came in I could see the seraph blade gleaming in his hands but it wasn't his it was mine. It was the one my parents gave me for Christmas.

Jace walked over to me I could see my lips moving but I heard no words I could see Jace screaming and yelling at me then I saw he was crying.

I reached out instinctively to touch him but I gripped nothing. Jace lifted the blade and plunged it into my heart. Then my father came through the doors but he wasn't quick enough to stop Jace from killing himself. I watched as my father slid to the floor. Then everything around me faded into black.

I woke up to find myself lying in bed with the covers wrapped around me. I saw Jace sitting at the end of the bed holding the pregnancy test. Then everything I witnessed slowly eased it's way into my mind. Jace would never do something like that. But then a tiny whisper said _he's done it before_. Then something my father told me came to mind.

"The length of my life and the day of my death were fated long ago"


	9. Walking With The Devil

**Here the next chapter, if I get a lot of reviews today then I post the next chapter tonight. Please read and review. Thanks.**

_I woke up to find myself lying in bed with the covers wrapped around me. I saw Jace sitting at the end of the bed holding the pregnancy test. Then everything I witnessed slowly eased it's way into my mind. Jace would never do something like that. But then a tiny whisper said he's done it before. Then something my father told me came to mind._

_"The length of my life and the day of my death were fated long ago"_

**Walking with the Devil**

_May 1, 2009_

_6 Months later_

Spring was in full blast and this would be the first time in my life that I wouldn't go with my family to the annual fire festival.

Like the shadow hunters ball this was held annually but down worlders were invited to come to. The fire festival is basically a holiday for supernatural creatures it is the one day we all don't have to fight.

I was beginning to see less and less of Jace, but when he found out I was pregnant he was happy. I never told him about the dream I had. Well it felt more like a premonition but I haven't had the dream in a while.

I found myself at a familiar park where my mother use to bring me. What could it hurt if I just sat down for a minute? I watched all the little kids play and laugh, and then I rubbed my belly instinctively.

My child wouldn't have a life like this, it would be filled with running and killing. My baby would never have a normal life. My baby was growing each day and my stomach had become huge. I remember one night Jace and I were watching some TV. and he placed the remote right on top of my belly.

"What it's easier to reach that way." He spoke. I picked up a pillow and throw it right at him we both laughed. It was one of the most purest laughs we've had in months.

I was broke out of my Riviera when a hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned around to look and see who touched me.

"What do you want?" I asked. This was last person I expected to see.

"Well for starters you can tell me where Jace is hiding." This would probably turn out into a fight and I don't even know if I could win in this condition. But luckily I carried my knives.

"Well Ian I can't do that, you see Jace happens to be the father of my child." I told him.

"You know I've always wanted you Clarissa so what's to stop me from taking what I wanted." He sat down next me. I was hoping that this was some cosmic joke the gods were playing on me until I saw all of the silent brothers. They stood in the middle of the park and the angels be damned if this wasn't the creepiest thing I've ever seen.

'You want to know what's to stop you. Me I'll Kill you first." I told him.

"I find that highly Impossible you see I took up where my father left off and lets just say I've acquired a few talents." I reached for my knife that was in my sheath but he grabbed my hand and pulled me up with him.

"Don't worry Clarissa I'll take care of you. By the way I have few friends I want you to meet. I know that there dying to see." he spoke. He had mischievous look in his eyes. What could he be planning.

"Well there going to be doing more than that when I see them."

"Don't be so upset their Family, Johnathan and Izzy they decided my side was the best side. Hopefully I can convince you the same."

"What have you done to them!?" and this time I reached for the seraph blade on my belt. He wasn't quick enough to stop my blow. But my aiming was off, instead of getting him in the chest I stabbed him in the shoulder. He didn't seem to even flinch.

"I told you Clarissa I have new talents and a seraph blade can hardly harm me. Now I'm done playing with you get in the car!"

"intereo a horrendus nex" I spoke to him.

"What gibberish are you speaking." he asked

"It's Latin for Die a horrible death." he pushed me in the car and we left. I just hope Jace doesn't come looking for me. I know it's exactly what Ian wants. I did something I haven't done since a child, I prayed to the angels. And as the twilight set in I knew I was walking with the Devil.


	10. Heaven On Earth

**Ok here's the next chapter plaese review**

**Heaven on Earth**

_"I told you Clarissa I have new talents and a seraph blade can hardly harm me. Now I'm done playing with you get in the car!"_

_"intereo a horrendus nex" I spoke to him._

_"What gibberish are you speaking." he asked_

_"It's Latin for Die a horrible death." he pushed me in the car and we left. I just hope Jace doesn't come looking for me. I know it's exactly what Ian wants. I did something I haven't done since a child, I prayed to the angels. And as the twilight set in I knew I was walking with the Devil._

JACE P.O.V

"WHERE IS SHE!" He only smiled, I wouldn't be getting any answers from him. I broke the neck of that demon, he had no information for me.

It's been two days since I saw Clary. The only thing that kept passing through my mind was that some found her. Who? Thats what I'm trying to find out. I pulled out my cell.

"Why are you calling me?"

"Well hello to you to." I spoke.

"Look Jace I'm trying to keep you safe but your making that impossible what do want?"

"Inquisitor, Clary went missing and I'm trying to find her. Have you heard anything?"

"You never think Jace why did you take her with you? She's to much trouble think about."

"That person your calling trouble is carrying your great grand child, so what are you going to do to help now." I was fuming. I call her for help and all she can talk about is what I've done wrong.

"Why didn't you tell me about this Jace? Do you know the calve has put you and Clary on the most wanted list. If your caught the penalty is death. They wont care that she's pregnant as far as their concerned she's your accomplice."

"I know I seriously screwed things up but I cant worry about that right now I need to find her before they do some thing horrible to her."

"This is what you need to do . . ." She explained every thing carefully I smiled to myself, I knew my grandmother was ruthless but this is cold blooded and I like it.

* * *

CLARY P.O.V

We came to ware house like building but I've learned not to trust appearances. For all I knew this could be a slavery ring. And yes even shadow hunter's can be sold into slavery.

Ian stepped out of the and I followed. We walked into the building and the inside was totally different than the out side. This place reminded me of something.

But what I cant remember. It was bright flowers and vines seemed to cover every inch of this place. The floor was marble tall pilers surrounded me I noticed butterflies and small birds.

The music that was played was intoxicating. Any mere mortal would succumb to the music. Then it hit me this was wrong. It reminded me of the Seelie court.

"What is this place?" I asked Ian. He smiled. And kept walking.

"This place . . ." he spread is arms wide "Is heaven on earth."

"No this is an exact replica of the Seelie court. What are you planning."

"All in good time Clary but right now I want you to meet a mutual friend of ours." she stepped from behind a pilers tears sprang to my eye's it's been so long since I've seen her. I ran to her and threw myself in her arms.

"Please tell me Izzy it's not true, tell me you haven't joined his side." she rubbed my hair.

"It's true Clary." I knew it was true even before the words left her lips.

"But why?" I asked.

"Why not? Clary after a few days of thinking about Ian's proposal you would have even said yes."

"Ladies how about we save the conversations for later. Izzy take Clary to my room I'll be there later." with that he left and I could feel a breath escape.

"Izzy where Johnathan?" I asked if I could talk to him then I would know how my parents were doing.

"He's out on a mission, Clary you've gotten so big, do you know what your having?"

"No we decided it should be surprise you know but we want to name the baby Alex." I shocked me how Izzy and I could talk so freely with each other it was like I never left and it was like she never joined the dark side. We came upon a room and opened the door I really felt tired and I didn't feel like analyzing the room. All I saw was the big bed in the center.

"Izzy I'm really tired I feel like I'm about to pass out." I told her.

"All right then I leave you to sleep." I gripped her hand tight.

"Please stay with me I don't want to be alone." she gave me a sympathetic look. I climbed in the bed and once my head hit the pillow I was out.

**I just want to say thank you to all of my faithful reviewers, and if I get eight reviews by next Friday I'll post the next chapter if you guys have any questions about the story just inbox me.**


	11. Hail and farewell

OK I couldn't wait to the end of the week to post this. Here's the last chapter enjoy!!!

Chapter 10

Hail and Farewell!

_"Izzy I'm really tired I feel like I'm about to pass out." I told her._

_"All right then I leave you to sleep." I gripped her hand tight._

_"Please stay with me I don't want to be alone." she gave me a sympathetic look. I climbed in the bed and once my head hit the pillow I was out._

I couldn't sleep my baby was kicking up a storm. I rubbed my belly a couple times then I realized how thirsty I was. I looked on this table next to the bed and there was a glass cup.

I drunk what was in it quickly, it tasted so good it was a mixture of something sweet. but the only way I could described it is to say it taste like sunshine.

When the last drop was gone I wanted more. I noticed Isabelle was gone. I put on my shoes and left the room. I smell Pancakes I followed the smell all the way to this dining room. Someone stood outside of the doors.

When I got look at him I could tell he was fay. He has long midnight black hair milky skin and black eyes. When he smiled at me I could see that all of his teeth were sharp points.

"Your breakfast is waiting in there." he opened the door and I walked inside. He closed the door behind me the I heard the sound of the door locking. I banged on the door and screamed for him to let me out.

"It's no use he'll only open the door if I tell him to." I turned around and saw in standing by the table.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"What I want is for you to be mine and if you say yes then I wont kill Jace." He spoke.

"What if I say no?"

"It wont be a 'what if' Clarissa you'll die. Do you remember when you woke up this morning and you were uncontrollably thirsty?" I nodded my head yes.

"You drank something so sweet that is could only described as sunshine, well love it was a poison."

"You sneaky little . . ." I couldn't even get the rest of my words, he poisoned me. "Why would you poison me?"

"It was for insurance I have an antidote in fact this is the last of it." he showed me a vile only half way filled with this red liquid.

"What is that?" I asked. Something about it didn't seem right.

"It's blood from a water spirit and the last one died off centuries ago. So you see the poison is slowly entering your blood stream. In a couple of hours you'll start to feel sleepy and when you fall asleep you'll never wake up again."

I sat down and put my head in my hands, think Clary what would Jace do? He'd tell Ian to go to hell. But I cant say no, if I say yes Jace will be safe my baby wont die. But that also meant I could never be Jace again.

"OK I'll do it but you have to promise you wont hurt him." I asked.

"I promise you, and all I want from you is a kiss and then I'll give you the antidote." I gave him a quick peck on the lips then stepped away.

"What was that? Want you to kiss me as if you were kissing him." I knew he could see how much I loath him the hatred I felt for him was smoldering.

And I used that emotion, my lips crashed into his I wrapped my arms around his neck he placed both of his hands on both sides of my waist. I shuddered I guess he took that as pleasure, he made my skin crawl. If this is what I have to do to protect Jace and the baby then fine.

When I opened my eyes I didn't see Ian anymore I saw Jace he stood by the door , hurt colored his features. I wanted to say that it wasn't what he thought. But I knew it was no use. How could I even begin to explain.

"I knew it you would come for her it was only a matter of time and what good timing you have as you can see she's made her decision." Jace looked from Ian to me. I could see he was confused.

"Is this true?" Jace asked me I could only look away. What could I say to him? If he knew Ian poisoned me he would definitely kill him but I needed that antidote.

"I'll kill you before you could ever have her." he pulled a sword from his sheath. Then I realized that it was no ordinary sword it was the mortal sword. I could see the horror on Ian face. My seraph blade may not have been able to harm but the mortal sword would far more to him.

"Give me the Antidote!" I yelled a him.

"Do as she says." Jace came closer. Ian pulled out the vile I reached for but he dropped it I watched helplessly as the vile fell and shattered.

"I'd rather see you dead than to be with him." Ian spoke with pure hatred. Jace held the sword pointed at his chest. Then I saw shadow hunters enter the room and there were many of them but my parents weren't among them. The Inquisitor stood in front of every one. She wore a blank expression but I could see she was proud of Jace with the way he seemed to be in control.

"Ian Archer it's time you be judge, every shadow hunter in attendance will witness your execution. One of our shadow hunter saying is death before dishonor, and you sir have dishonored every member in your family. Your punishment will not only affect you but every member of your family they will be cursed with your dishonor they will try to atone for your traitorous ways but will only do it in vain, there children will carry the curse and so forth until there is one who can break it." the inquisitor spoke. He hung his head this was the worst possible way to mark the family of a traitor every shadow hunter will know that his family had a traitor.

"Any last words?" Spoke Imogen.

"Yeah I have two Screw you." Ian spoke. Two of the shadow hunter came up behind Ian and pushed him to his knee's. He stared at Jace, this had to be sight for him Jace would be his death giver.

"Your death will be over quickly, your bones will never lay in the silent city, your death will not be honorable and you will never enter the gates with the Angels. And that Ian is a horrible death."

this was a horrible death to be ripped of your honor, thats all a shadow hunter has we were it on our sleeves and Ian wont even have that I feel sorry for him. Jace lifted the mortal sword above his head, the two shadow hunter on both sides Of Ian held his down. And with one swift movement Ian was dead.

I didn't even have time to consider what had happened before Isabelle came bursting through the doors and Johnathan was right beside her I almost went bounding to him when Jace held me off with his arm he handed me a seraph blade.

I had forgot that Izzy and Johnathan had allied with Ian. Behind them I could see demons and Fay. I really wished I could have found out what he was planning. Hopefully all this madness would end with Ian.

"Clarissa I'm so sorry." Izzy Spoke. She held a seraph blade in one hand and her whip in the other. She turned around quickly she sliced through the first demon in her path. Once the demons and fay understood Isabelle betrayed them they began to fight and so the massacre began.

I watched as Johnathan started to destroy everything in his way. I went to Izzy side I helped her destroy the fay it felt like old times again,we were paraboti.

When we were nearly finished killing the demons another batch seemed to appear out of no where. Isabelle gripped my hand pulled me into another room.

The last glimpse I caught of Jace he was decapitating one of the fay.

"Clary I want you to run and leave don't look back."

"I can't leave I have to stay and help." Izzy's hand came crashing down on my face.

"I wont tell you again! Leave and don't worry we'll find you.

"OK I'll leave but tell me did you really join his side." I asked.

No, the inquisitor asked Johnathan and I to infiltrate this cirques. And don't ask what exactly I had to do to get in." She gave me smile I quickly hugged her. Then I noticed her shirt was soaked with blood.

"Your bleeding!" I spoke.

"It's not my blood." she spoke. I looked at myself, my shirt was soaked with blood also. I was cut from my shoulder down the length of my side. It was my blood but I cant seem to remember how I got the wound. I quickly hid it.

"It's not my blood." I lied to her I didn't need her to worry or for her to tell Jace.

"OK go through that door,it leads straight outside." she said that then left. I opened the door and ran and I never stopped.

* * *

I found myself at the institute I went straight inside.

"Clary!" It was my mother voice then there was another voice my father I ran straight to my room I didn't want them to see me. But I bet it was pretty obvious what I looked liked.

"Open the door Clary." I could feel my eye's getting heavy and I found my self yawning. Ian words drifted into my mind " . . . _when you fall asleep you'll never wake up again." _

"Mom Dad I love you both so very much, and I want you both to never blame yourselves." I new it was only matter of minutes before I would succumb to the overwhelming need to sleep.

"What are you talking about Clary, what did he do to you?" I didn't answer I found myself lying down my eyes closing and I felt my baby kick one last time. In my heart I knew my baby had just died.

I was jolted awake, Jace was shacking me.

"Wake up damn it! Clary don't die I need you." I could see the tears streaming down his face.

"I need you to." I spoke.

"Thank the angels." he let out a breath.

"Jace I need you to do something for me but I need you to promise first." I said.

"Clary what are you . . ."

"Promise me!" I screamed at him

"I promise." he spoke in almost a whisper.

"I want you to use the mortal sword and kill me."

"No!" He spoke.

"Yes Jace you promised. Please I don't want to die knowing it was because of Ian. At least give me the choice of how I should die. Please just let me die with my pride let me die with my honor, it's all I ask."

"I can't live with out you Clary I refuse to I'll follow you through heaven and hell if I have to." I could see he meant every word.

"Then I'll see you on the other side." I kissed him fiercely it was the a sad kiss. It was the best possible way to say goodbye to one another. Tears began to flow down my cheek they mingle with the kiss. I finally had to pull away from him.

"Death is not the end Jace well see each other again." I spoke softly.

"What about our baby?" Jace asked. I didn't have the heart to tell him our baby was gone.

"Our baby will live on in heaven." it was all I could say.

"I love you." Jace spoke

"I love you to."

I felt the cold steel slice through my chest, I smiled, finally the sweet release of death. I felt Jace lay me down, my vision began to get cloudy the last thing I saw was my angel staring down at me.

**JACE P.O.V**

Clary's eyes closed. I kissed her on the cheek once. I stepped away from her I took th mortal sword and thrust it through my chest. Valentine came bursting through the door. The last thing I saw was Valentines body sinking towards the floor.

**VALENTINES P.O.V**

There were three ivory caskets. Two large one's and one small one. We were giving them a traditional shadow hunters funeral. When Isabelle and Johnathan told us everything that had happened. I felt more respect towards Jace more than any other shadow hunter I've known. But the hated him more for taking my daughter away from me.

"Valentine?"

"Yes." I looked over at my wife.

"Imogen's done speaking it's your turn now." I gave my wife a quick kiss on the cheeks and walked over towards the caskets.

"Jace and Clary were the best of shadow hunters they fought with integrity and died with dignity. My daughter has been taken away from me and a grandchild I will never know. We have had so much blind faith in the clave that it ultimately led to their deaths. But I promise here and now the corrupted members of the clave will pay reparation for their mistakes." I walked closer to the caskets.

"Jace, Clary and my granddaughter Alex hail and farewell."

Alec, Izzy and Johnathan set a fire caskets they deserved a proper hunter funeral. Their ashes will be used to build a new entrance door to the silent city. That door will not allow entrance to the silent brothers. They will also be punished for their involvement.

Jocelyn waited a little ways away. I could see that she was crying I got to her as quickly as I could. I held her.

"Don't cry their was nothing we could do the length of our lives and the day of our deaths were fated long ago." She cried harder I held her tighter.

**Ok thats the end please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
